Talk:Thanatos
Varieties Talk Seen a x3 corrosive, x1 shock, x1 fire, 2 times bullet fired. Seen them with scopes and no scopes, and all have big tony says hi.I heal if you shut it 01:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I managed to get two in a very short period of time at Crazy Earl's Scrapyard, one without elemental effects, the other with x1 Shock. Both with white names, neither with scopes. Weird though.. The-Dreamcaster 10:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) managed to find a double with 200ish damage off crawmerax,. Same Name? My brother found a Thanatos, so I got a screen of it (the first one is here), and the debug text as well. Strangely, they have different effects but the same model part of the name (TMP88 {Maliwan volcanos have this part different}). I'm not sure what the rarity level of dark oranges is, but this is level 102. I'm guessing this is the rarity level that determines colors, though I've seen the same color range between several digits. 102 is definitely higher than the 59? my Maliwan Volcano had. Anyway, please post additional thanatos pics here if you have them (not on the article) and the debug text if you can. --Zaybertamer 05:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I have had about 10 Thanatos with different stats. I currently use a x4 corrosion and 22 rate. I gave away most of my Thanatos since none of them were as good (I did find 2 x1 explode varieties though!) I'm very interested in what this gun can range in for its stats. If anyone knows how to find that out let me know. Conrad500 11:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Not sure exactly how to get the exact range of stats, but I have a screenshot of a level 22 Thanatos I'll upload if you want me to. --HybridDragoness 05:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, if you can post a thumbnail here on the talk page that would be handy - I'd like to see which of the other effects are common, if any. Some weapons always have scopes, for example. -Zaybertamer 06:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Here we go: --HybridDragoness 08:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :the article says it can be any elementx1, earlier today i found one of corrosive x2. i both don't know how to take screenshots on the 360, and i didn't remember that this article said only x1s till i looked back again.Akbaroth 06:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Get a camera, make sure its parallel with the screen, and take a picture. It works best on flat screens. --Saphireking65 06:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Finally I finally found a different model gun than the other ones, I mean instead of TMP88, I found TMP88.3 :D lol i have one too, just too lazy to post the other 3 that i have ;P (edit, just realised i forgot sig so i place it now Sniper Scyt 22:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC)) Now i think ive found the highest ammo one with 73 shots a clip--Hugs 02:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) nah, highest is 78 i think, i got one, its a double thanatos tho so that might be why. Sniper Scyt 05:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Patched Pearl? got a thantos over 250 damage, stats: Damage: 272 accuaracy: 87.2 RoF: 8.7 magazine size: 69, big tony says 'hi', 4.1x zoom, +53 magazine size, +20 recoil reduction, +122% damage. I was playing borderlands today and got a patch (Persumably for the new DLC) and played through some of Dr Neds Zombie Island. I then went to a vending machine and saw a TMP88 Caustic Thanatos and its dark orange, I thought it was only available in pearl I can take a screenshot if that helps. I'll list the stats below: Lvl Requirement:40 Damage 97, Accuracy 87.2, 11.3 Fire Rate, Corrison x1 and finally the value : $97,198 I had a few Thanatos and Cyclops, they got changed to Orange when I downloaded the patch. -David Hellsly :Yes, they got patched. Legitimate Pearlescent weapons can be found now, if you download DLC3. I had 4 Thanatos', none of them are pearlescent now. Beetle179 03:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : Wait, so the gun stays there? Its just not Pearl anymore? Ok then. Level 53 gun? This one is also dark orange. I was playing borderlands and just beat the destroyer and went to firestone vending machine and found a TMP883 Incendiary Thanatos: Dmg 129, Accuracy 87.2, Fire Rate 9.0, Fire x2, + 53 Mag Size, 69 bullets per clip, sell value: $0,669,291. This gun seems to follow me around? I've kinda noticed that this gun follows me around like a mouse follows cheese. I'm a Level 50 gunslinger, does this have anything to do with it? Just wondering. Pikachu 9118 07:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :It is a rather common legendary drop. I've lost count of how many of these and Tediore Equalizers I've found. Furiant 23:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I found one of these guns almost every time I go to fight sledge for the fun of it on playthrough 2.5. None of them are that good though. I've yet to find one that does any elemental effects. :Yup. I have all four toons at 69, and each one has found at least a dozen "Tony Guns" each. They flow like water from skag piles and dumpsters nearly as bad as equalizers. 03:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Red Text? This is the only weapon which doesn't have a trivia note for the red text, anyone? 23:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :greek/italian = cicily = mob. famous last words ever heard = "_____ says hi/bye/gtfo." from the mbs point of view death (thanotos) would say "(the boss) says hi". so we get Big Tony says "Hi" (BANG). 00:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Is there any chance that'll be integrated with the page?-- 02:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :only if someone other than me adds it. i have tried before and i care so little about trivia that one attempt is more than enough. 03:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) White rarity I've recently found a Thanatos in one of the Marcus vending machines in New Haven with a white rarity but this article states that its an orange rarity drop. Is this some sort of developer bug? PlaguebarerPlaguebarer 00:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) If you only have the Original game and do not have any addons or patches from playing online then the Thanatos is one of the guns that will glitch and display as white, even though it is an orange rarity gun. They were labeled Pearlescent by the gaming community before being fixed by a latter patch. These glitched color rarity weapons most likely inspired the name for Pearlescent rarity color weapons found in DLC 3. 00:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC)